Joe Hahn
Joseph "Joe" Hahn (born March 15, 1977), is a turntablist and director best known as the DJ and sampler for the American rock band Linkin Park. Personal biography Joseph "Joe" Hahn was born the youngest of three children (he has two elder sisters)1 on March 15, 1977 in Dallas, Texas, but he grew up in Glendale, California.12 Hahn is a second generation Korean American.3 Hahn graduated from Herbert Hoover High School in Glendale in 1995. He then studied at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena but did not graduate.4 Hahn, along with bandmate Mike Shinoda, is responsible for most of Linkin Park's album artwork. On February 15, 2005, Hahn married Karen Benedit; the couple divorced in 2009.5 On October 21, 2012, Hahn married Heidi Woan, whom he had met about two years prior in 2010.6 Career biography Hahn began deejaying in high school,7 and he studied illustration at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California.2 In college, he met Mike Shinoda and joined his band Xero, which later became known as Hybrid Theory in 1999 with the EP release of the same name as the band, then was changed again into Linkin Park during the recording sessions of Hybrid Theory.7 Hahn and Shinoda guested in The X-Ecutioners' hit single "It's Goin' Down".8 Hahn also guest starred in Shinoda's Fort Minor's debut album The Rising Tied on the song "Slip Out the Back".9 Hahn was called Chairman Hahn on the back cover of Linkin Park's first remix album Reanimation that's next to the songs "With You" and "Cure for the Itch", both titled as "Wth>You" and "Kyur4 TH Ich". Hahn has directed several of Linkin Park's music videos, such as those for "Numb", "From the Inside", "What I've Done", "Somewhere I Belong", "Pts.OF.Athrty", "New Divide", "Bleed It Out" and "Iridescent".10 He has also directed videos for Alkaline Trio, Static-X, Story of the Year, System of a Down, and Xzibit.2 In a 2003 interview, he told MTV that film-making was his true passion, and that "doing the music was more of an extra thing".10 He is known to add various dramatic effects to the music videos he directs, such as, casting a snake in the video for "Iridescent". Outside of his work in music, Hahn provided special effects work on The X-Files and the miniseries Frank Herbert's Dune.11 He also directed a short film called The Seed,12 and acquired the rights to produce a film adaptation of China Miéville's novel King Rat.13 Hahn directed the trailer for the video game Medal of Honor, featuring Linkin Park's single "The Catalyst".14 Hahn also directed the music video for "The Catalyst", which premiered on August 26, 2010, as well as the music video for Linkin Park's "Waiting for the End" and "Burning in the Skies". On April 13, 2011, Mike Shinoda confirmed on his blog that the music video for "Iridescent" would be directed by Hahn. Hahn became the first Korean American to receive a Grammy when the band won the 2002 award for Best Hard Rock Performance.315 In November 2011, Hahn designed a helmet of Formula 1 driver Kamui Kobayashi.16 As of April 2012, Hahn directed a film adaptation of Eric Bogosian's Mall, based on the novel, which stars and is executive produced by Vincent D'Onofrio. The musical score for the album was handled by Linkin Park and Alec Puro of Deadsy for the film.1718 Discography ; Other appearances Filmography Music videos Films Category:Linkin Park members